Never Again leave my side
by cloudsladylove
Summary: Garra is in love with Naruto, and goes to visit his said love. Lots of pairings, Gaara x Naruto- Kakashi x Iruka, ect. please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all and welcome to my first story. Well first one up here. Thanks to all who have given me feedback, much appreciated. I will hopefully improve with more chapters up. _

_**Oh ya I don't own, Masashi Kishimoto does. **_**_( _**

* * *

  


On with the show.

* * *

  


Gaara sat behind his huge desk, staring out the window. His mind taking him back in time when he was considered evil. When he thinks about the past Gaara's always thanks one special boy. That boy is Naruto. Naruto saved Gaara from himself all those years ago. Showing Gaara true friendship and hopefully one day, Gaara would like to show Naruto love in return. Gaara hasn't been able to get that blond boy out of his head. Everyday thoughts and dreams are directed towards that blue eyed beauty.

knock knock

Kazekage? Kazekage? May I enter Kazekage sama? Said a fellow sand nin on the other side of the door. Gaara snapped out of his day dream, and said " um yes you may enter." A Jonin ninja of the sand village, walked through the door with a small stack of papers for Gaara to sign. "oh please just leave them there on my desk" stated Gaara. "yes, Kazekage sama" the jonin set the papers down, then left the room. Glancing at the papers just brought to him, he decided to ignore them for the time being. They weren't very important anyways. Gaara turned his chair back to the window he so often stares out, the one that pointed in the direction of the Leaf village. Gaara sighed and muttered to himself "oh Naruto, if I could only have you close to me again."

Just as Gaara was getting lost in thought his brother Kankuro barged into the room. "Gaara, Gaara?" Kankuro said very loudly. "Yes, Kan, I am right here you don't need to scream, said Gaara. "were you off in daydreaming land again, asked Kankuro? Gaara taking on his flat almost mean tone replied " what did you want I am kinda busy here" laughing Kankuro snapped back at him "ya, real busy that window wouldn't know what to do if you didn't stare out it all day long" Gaara was starting to get annoyed by his brothers presence, asking again Gaara said "what did you want?" Kankuro not wanting to piss his baby brother off stated why he was there. "Gaara, would you please grant me a pass to the Leaf village, please. See I would like to go see Shikamaru. Its been to long, I need to feel him around my….Kankuro trailed off. Best leave the details to myself hu, bro? "Yes please do. Gaara stated. Getting a mischievous look on his face Gaara replied to his brothers request. " I give you my permission to go to Konoha on one condition. Kankuro groaned, " what is this condition? Sounding unhappy about the whole thing. "It's very simple, Gaara said sarcastically, "just take me with you." Kankuro stammered on the words, buut buut yo…u NEVER leave Suna. Gaara snickered at his brothers reaction. "I think it is time for the Kazekage to get out and stretch. I feel like a caged bird at times" "sure that sounds nice, Gaara. A trip together to Konoha." Kankuro said questioningly. "good well prepare for the trip we leave a 6 am sharp. Gaara stated and turned around to his favorite window again. Kankuro was left wondering about his brothers actions as he walked out of the door, with a nod of understanding to his leader. Gaara was actually happy and excited, but of course he would never show that kind of emotion out in the open. Although if you could see inside him it would be rays of sunshine in Gaara's heart.

Gaaaaaaaaaraaaaaa?? A loud blond girl came screaming into the room. "Ototo? Tamari said in her cutest sweetest voice. " are you allowing Kankuro to go to Konoha?" Gaara's older sister asked. " why yes, Kankuro and I are going to the leaf village. Why do you ask? Knowing full well why she was asking. Gaara still liked messing with his siblings any chance he got. Tamari in a huff and practically whining said "I wanna see my baby Sakura." by this time it looked like she was about to cry if he denied her permission to go with them. Gaara let out a deep sigh, "of course you may go, it will be like a family vacation, or err whatever those are called, right?" Tamari chuckled at her brother, "yes Ototo kun, that's what there called. Gaara, since you fought Naruto kun, Tamari kind of trailed off. "oh never mind" she stated. Gaara was looking rather puzzled "no please finish, Tamari. Tamari cleared her throat and began slowly. "In a way you have become kinder and gentler with Kankuro and me since that day." Waiting for the wrath of Gaara to weigh down on her, Tamari mentally kicked herself for saying anything. "you really think I have?" Gaara questioned. Tamari sighed and said "yes Gaara, your outlook on life has become less jaded and you have been a great leader for the Sand village." Tamari walked slowly towards her brother. From behind Tamari gave Gaara a great big hug and kissed him on the top of the head. "see you in the morning little brother." with that Tamari left the room smiling to herself. Gaara was shocked at his sisters affection towards him. Not ever in his life has his sister hugged him and kissed his head. Gaara just mumbled to himself "women" and went to work on the stack of papers on his desk.

When the last bit of paperwork was finished and Gaara's seal had been placed on every bit of it, he stood up and stretched his back. "well at least I can leave knowing this is all done." Gaara said to no one in particular. Placing all the papers in a neat stack for a messenger nin to pick up, he turned his desk light off and headed for the door.

All Gaara could think of was making Naruto his to love, to hold, to be his one and only. Making his way to the Kazekage suite he undid the seals that lined the doors of his room. They were there only as a safety measure, not like Gaara couldn't defend himself. As he walked into the room he looked for any signs of chakra, then closed the door and locked it behind himself. Once in his room Gaara carefully packed all of his belongings. Making sure to include a official robe and hat just in case it was needed. A wicked thought passed through his mind of himself wearing nothing but the robe as Naruto bobbed up and down on his huge cock with that sweet mouth of his. Wanting to save everything he had for the first time he was with Naruto, Gaara quickly grabbed a towel and headed for a cold shower. Stepping into a cold shower was just enough to get his screaming erection to simmer down a bit.


	2. mission

Chapter 2

"Gaara, Gaara! Hey sleeping beauty wake up its time to go." Kankuro said loudly shaking his little brother.

"Don't remember the last time I had to wake you up. Almost a shame thou you looked so peaceful sleeping for once." The older san nin stated.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Gaara sat up. "Oh good morning Kankuro" Gaara said sleepily. What time is it?

"Time to go little brother." Kankuro said as he opened the blinds letting in the harsh sun of the village hidden in the sand.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a few minutes to get ready Mr. Impatient." Gaara chuckled as he rose from his bed. Heading to the bathroom, to prepare for the trip.

"Ok but we want to leave soon, don't take to long. Tamari and I will be waiting by the gates. With that Kankuro headed out the door to leave his brother to his business.

Looking in the mirror Gaara just sighed, "god I hope he feels the same way about me."

Finishing his morning routine Gaara grabbed his backpack and headed to meet his siblings.

Upon leaving his room Gaara ran into his sensei and most trusted advisor, Baki.

As the two walked toward the gate of the village, Baki talked about the village business and happenings. Gaara tried his best to listen and take in what was said but his mind was else where. When they finally reached the gate, they found Kankuro and Tamari waiting.

All three siblings bid farewell to there sensei and were off for Konoha. Eager to see there lovers and hopefully soon to be lover.

*** In the hidden leaf village ****

"Granny, Granny!"

A loud knock echoed threw the Hokage's chambers.

"Enter my little chibi" Lady Tsunade bellowed.

"How are you today Naruto?" asked the fifth.

"Doing just fine, granny. I am so excited to see our friends from the sand village." replied Naruto.

"Yes I know, that is why I asked you to come here at this unholy hour." Tsunade said rubbing her temples. " God its to early for this shit." Naruto could tell she was not happy. But Naruto being Naruto had to push it. Smugly Naruto said "You should lay off the Sake then, old lady."

"Oh shut your trap Naruto."

"Yes, mam."

"Now for your mission, you will be the personal body guard for the Kazekage." The fifth told Naruto. "I would be honored." was Naruto's response. Although on the inside he had a strange feeling. The butterflies were about to pop out and dance, until he heard a knock at the door of the Hokage's chamber.

"Come" the fifth bellowed. When the door opened Naruto saw his long time friends walk in. "Sakura- Chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Good morning Naruto." The only thing that came out of the other leaf nin that entered with Sakura was "hey" If you couldn't guess, it was indeed Shikamaru.

"Thank you for coming so early you two." The fifth eager to finish this business.

"Now for your assignments. As you know the three siblings from the sand village will be visiting today. Naruto has been assigned to Gaara. Lets see…… should I assign Tamari to Shikamaru or Sakura?" Tsunade was playing with her apprentice and Shikamaru.

"I guess I'll pair girls with girls and boys with boys." A small sigh of relief escaped the two young shinobi. Now they will need to stay with you at all times, keep them from harm and be there guide around the village. Now Naruto you will have the hardest job out of everyone. Gaara is a target, like anyone of us kage's. So extra care is necessary. Do you understand me you three?"

"Yes mam." they all responded in unison.

"Is Gaara gonna stay at my house, Granny?" At this Lady Tsunade laughed. "No Naruto, your house is not fit for the Kazekage. The both of you will be staying at the resort."

"What's wrong with my house?" Naruto asked in a huff. The occupants of the room just busted out into laughter. The fifth recovering first cleared her throat. "This is Gaara's vacation, so he wants the best we can give him." Naruto just huffed and turned his head to the side with a sour look on his face.

"Ok then, we are done here. Go so I can sleep before Shizune shows up." The fifth excused the ninja. "Do your absolute best chibi!" was the last thing Tsunade said as she laid her head down on her desk. Naruto's response was simple and mean. "you need more beauty sleep Granny." Naruto always liked the way they teased each other.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura turned to leave, as they were walking out Shizune opened the door holding Tonton. "Good morning everyone!" Off in the corner the three young ninja heard a groan. Wanting to get out of the room fast, they knew Lady Tsunade would be in a foul mood. "I forgot to tell you, the Suna siblings will arrive at 3pm. Make sure your at the gate to meet them. Now get out of here so I can be tortured."

"Hai mam." they replied in unison.

The three were smiling and giggling as the left the mansion. There friends and lovers were coming soon they were in a wonderful mood. Saying there goodbyes, they all went there separate ways.

Sakura headed to Ino's flower shop to get something sweet smelling for her girlfriend. Sakura wanted everything perfect for Tamari. As she left the flower shop calling Ino a pig, Sakura headed for her apartment. Arranging the flowers in a vase, and cleaning up her place again, Sakura was almost ready. The last thing she did was put clean silk sheets on the bed, and took a nice bath were she shaved everything.

Meanwhile with Shikamaru. All he did was head to his favorite spot to watch clouds and nap. Shikamaru knew it was going to be a long night. Drifting off to sleep in the grass his thoughts were of being Kankuro's uke. Pleasant dreams little uke ninja.

Off in another area of Konoha Naruto was packing his bag and covering his belongings with dust cloths. While doing so he saw the old picture of team 7. "Fucking Saskue I hope revenge was worth it." Looking at the picture beside the team 7 one it was of his two adopted fathers, Kakashi and Iruka. "I better pay them a visit before I start my mission. Iruka would be mad if I didn't." Grabbing his pack and turning off the lights, Naruto left.

"Ramen sounds good for lunch." Naruto thought out loud. I will have some ramen then go visit my fathers.

Walking into the ramen shop Naruto sat down and ordered his favorite miso pork ramen with extra pork. Thanking the shop keeper, Naruto left for the home of his fathers.


End file.
